wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Renault Vork
Renault was one of the ill-fated “Primarch Secundus Project", designed to be a new generation of primarchs designed by the Mad Magos Clerval. Renault Vork, also known as “The Eater” was raised on the barbaric trash-world of Naraku. He found his gene-brother, Zade the Biter, before Clerval could reclaim him. He was a savage warrior afflicted with a madness and a taste for flesh. He was ultimately either executed or became a daemon of Khorne Early Years Renault was born on Naraku, a dumping ground for the waste products of the forge world in the system, Enshu. Once a feral world the influx of damaged weapons, spent ammunition, and all manner of technological scraps turned it into a barbaric hellscape where only the largest and strongest bands of marauding bandits could survive. Adopted by one of these tribes Renault quickly learned to bully others and use his natural size and strength to get what he wanted. His warband, the Red Sons, demolished those in their city and enslaved its people. By the time he was 18 he was almost as tall as two men and stronger than 10. His Red Sons bled the planet dry; killing millions either through military extermination or starvation. Cannibalism He and his Red Sons were cannibals who at friend and foes alike. They ate their own as a sign of honor; to adopt the fallen’s flesh into their own and gain their strength. They ate their enemies to rob them of their eternal rest (they believed eating their flesh also consumed their soul) and to steal power from their enemies. On a more practical level, Naraku was almost entirely devoid of arable lands and they had little industry to produce goods to trade so eating each other was a great way to alleviate starvation. They would be fed and have less mouths to feed, though they focused more on the religious/social aspect of the act. The Brother’s War Once he’d conquered and enslaved the feral trash world of Naraku Renault set his sights on the forge world of Enshu in the same system. Unbeknownst to him his gene-brother, Zade Hugo, had been secreted away to Enshu and had likewise taken the world by force. In a daring raid Vork and his Red Sons invaded Enshu but were repelled in a bloody battle. The ensuing war left a quarter of the population of the forge world and half of the remaining population of Naraku dead. The two depopulated planets struggled to meet the increasing burdens of the war and eventually it came down to feral hand to hand fighting in the capital city of the forge world. It was here that Zade and Renault first met and engaged in a primal struggle. Both were left disfigured by the battle, sporting scars that would remain with them for the rest of their lives, but neither could best the other. Renault took a bite out of the Biter’s ear and he took a chunk of flesh from Vork’s shoulder in the process during the battle. Recognizing each other not only as kindred souls but also as equal combatants they settled on a co-monarchy where Renault would administer Naraku, train troops, and manage the slave labor force. Zade would ruel Enshu, provide weapons of war for the troops, and maintain the supplies. It is said that after this they became inseparable; becoming not only abusive lovers but also they would grow inconsolable and frantic if they were apart for too long. They even developed a weird, grunting, language that originated on Naraku that only they spoke. A Banquet of Flesh Renault set out on a conquest of nearby worlds ruled by exodite eldar. He would slaughter them down to the last child and feast on their flesh. He feasted each night on eldar whom he had defeated, swallowing their soul-stones to gain their power (or so he was told). He and his men would eat their foes and fallen not only for ceremonial reasons but also to lighten their need for supplies. The Eldar were so horrified by this that they tried to flee into the webways but Renault followed them. He was repelled and gravely injured by Harlequins who had come to evacuate the fleeing exodites but was able to retreat. He’d harbor a grudge against eldar, as well as a taste for their flesh, until his final days. Reunion with Clerval Main Article: Clerval's Crusade After the Banquet of Flesh and several other crusades, Renault and Zade were visited by an envoy from Clerval. They consumed the envoy, splitting her equally, and sent a message to Clerval that everything in the system belonged to them, including his ships and troops if he entered their system. At the Battle of Naraku Renault and Zade were bested by forces lead by their gene-brethren Hamish, Bora, Dracon, and Pandu. It is said that Bora fought Renault in single combat and bested him- earning mutual respect. Once bested The Eater and The Biter were detained and eventually deemed too valuable by Clerval not to use. For their part they were motivated by the thought of conquest and plunder during the crusade and joined on. Role in Clerval’s Crusade Main Article: Clerval's Crusade Renault Vork was not the brightest of his gene-siblings but he was a gifted soldier. He and his Red Sons, the name he gave his Secundus Astartes after his old warband, distinguished themselves not only as competent soldiers but as fearless berzerkers who could shatter the enemy’s lines. They kept up the disgusting habit of cannibalism and always got their “pound of flesh” after each fight- though it was more ritualized and less prevalent than it was on Naraku. Vork’s Red Sons were often the mainstay of attacks and had no qualms about suffering huge casualties to inflict even greater casualties on their foes. Matched only by his brother Bora and Zade in terms of combat prowess Vork was famous for slaying a Carnifex from Hive Fleet Tarrasque in single combat during the Battle of Z’Quell by ripping off its own scything talons and impaling it with them. Fate During the crusade it was obvious that Renault, Zade, and Bora were cut from a different mold than the rest. They were violent, brutal, and fought for the joy of it. Renault and Zade in particular fetishized this aspect of war and fell deeper and deeper into the clutches of Chaos. They grew stranger and stranger, nibbling on each other’s flesh and remaining closer than ever. Khorne and Nurgle and poisoned their minds and during the Battle of Runciter where Clerval’s forces fought with the Eldar against a chaos warband the forces under the command of Zade and Renault turned on the rest of Clerval’s fleet. The bloody battle pit gene-brother against gene-brother and Clerval’s forces took heavy losses from which they never fully recovered. One theory says that Renault Vork fled into the Immaterium, hunting the tasty eldar and eventually became a greater daemon of Khorne. The other says that he was slain by Bora in single combat, by Pandu when he tried to burn the corruption out of Vork, or by his own brother Zade when they both consumed each other. The Red Sons Vork’s men still exist as a chaos warband dedicated to Khorne. During Clerval’s crusade they were exceptionally violent but effective soldiers but were taught by Vork to engage in cannibalism (both ritual and casual). Unlike the other Secundus Astartes they were swayed by Vork to worship him as their cult leader and had their mental programming to follow Clerval before anyone else shattered by Vork’s indoctrination of them. They were famous for their melee prowess and use of lightning claws as well as line troops. Vork2.png|The Warlord of Naraku Vork3.jpg|During the Crusade Vork4.jpg|Possible Daemon Form VorkSymbol.png|The Symbol of Vork and his Red Sons The Red Sons.png|A Secundus Astartes from Vork's Red Sons. Category:False Primarch Project